


I Think We're Alone Now

by IDontLikeGrapes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (I think we're alone now), Biting, Fluff, Gay, Hair-pulling, Kinks, M/M, Making Out, Modern AU, One Shot, Oneshot, Oops, Softcore smut, Sorry Not Sorry, also, but anyway, inspired by a song, just fluffy lams, mlm, this quickly descended into, which is a sweet 80s tune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontLikeGrapes/pseuds/IDontLikeGrapes
Summary: “Running just as fast as we can,Holding onto one another's hand,Trying to get away into the night,And you put your arms around me,And we tumble to the ground.”





	I Think We're Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Americans,  
> I don't know if you use the term “pins and needles” in the same way as in England but in this context I mean the sensation when your leg or foot goes dead, and feels all tingly.

Alexander tapped his foot to the deep bass of the song, leaning against a brick wall. It was the perfect time of night; early enough that everyone was bursting with drunk energy, but late enough that the air smelled of stars and a hundred possibilities.

A cool breeze blew the smoke of his cigarette away from his clothes, which was fortunate since Eliza hated kissing him with the smell of ash on his neck. The music dimmed as the song changed and he could tell by the electronic, 80s beat of it that it was Thomas Jefferson's choice. He sighed and lifted his cigarette to his lips.

“Those things'll kill you.”

The voice was a southern drawl, but lacked the arrogance of Jefferson's accent. He glanced at the guy who had spoken, and his throat tightened. The boy had rich, dark curls that shrouded his face in mystery - contrasting with the puppy dog innocence of his freckled face.

“So my girlfriend keeps reminding me.” Alex smirked.

He didn't like to overly flatter himself, but he could have sworn he saw disappointment cross the boy's face. The guy had turned to go back inside to the party, but Alex, bored and tipsy, called out to him, mischief in his voice.

“What's your name?”

The boy smiled shyly, and it made Alex's own lips part into a grin.

“Laurens, well-” He fumbled over his words endearingly, “John. John Laurens. But, just Laurens.”

“Well, Just Laurens, how come I've never met you before?”

Laurens leant against the wall opposite Alex, leaving about a metre of space between them.

“My family just moved up to New York, and I met Hercules through a friend of a friend and now I'm here with you.”

“With me?”

“With you.”

Alex bit his tongue and smiled with it between his teeth, which made Laurens blush, so he smiled wider and Laurens blushed harder. He stood up and moved to sit beside Laurens, who pulled a bottle of - Alex didn't care what it was as long as it was alcoholic - something from his jacket and offered it to him.

They sat for almost an hour as the party inside continued, neither  of them particularly interested in going back inside. Sometimes they drank silently, sometimes they chattered amicably while passing the bottle back and forth. Their fingers brushed once or twice, and the contact seemed to fill the air with electricity and unsaid thoughts. 

“Do you like New York?” Alex asked.

Laurens' eyes met his, and they seemed to cloud over with reckless joy as he whispered, “I do now.”

Then he pressed his mouth to Alex's. Perhaps the air really was full of static, or maybe it was their reaction to the sudden contact, but Laurens' lips burned with a viciously sweet pain. It felt like kissing the side of a ceramic mug full of hot tea, or if you could get pins and needles in your mouth.

His tongue was wet with drink, and Alex had never tasted something so entirely mesmerisng as Laurens slipped it into his mouth. Alex had never kissed anyone like this, never been kissed like this, like it was your last day on Earth and you need to drink 50 years worth of kisses in one go. It made him blurry, and yet at the same time, it made everything sharper and better and more beautiful.

He heard a door open, but neither of them paid attention.

“Alex! Eliza's been- _Alexander!”_

In a daze, his head spinning from a dizzying mix of alcohol and Laurens, Alex pulled his mouth away from Laurens'. He was oblivious to the fact their limbs were tangled as well, and blinked innocently at Peggy Schuyler. She was frowning at him, too sweet to be mad but too loyal to her sister to remain silent.

“C'mon!” Laurens laughed, breathless as he stood up and linked fingers with Alex's. 

Then they were running through hedges and over gates, silent except for their gasps and laughs. One of them - or perhaps both of them, it was too dark to tell - stumbled over something or other, and the two of them tumbled to the ground. Alex, who had landed on top, wrapped his arms around Laurens' sweating body, pressing his mouth to his collarbone and biting the delicate skin (Eliza never let him bite, he remembered, and for a moment he felt a fleeting sensation of guilt).

All Laurens could hear was the mixture of his and Alex's heavy breaths and beating hearts. He wove his fingers into Alex's dark hair, pulling on the strands until Alex let out a soft noise, and the two boys' mouths found each other again. His tongue was soft, and his hands delicate as he stroked Alex's cheek, tears brimming in his eyes.

“You're so remarkable.”

Akex scoffed, “You don't know me.”

“But I want to.”

And, for the rest of the night, Laurens got to know every, single, part of Alexander.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 I'm a sucker for fluffy lams what can I say ;)


End file.
